


The End of the Series

by poolsidescientist



Series: Crazy Ex Song Parodies [3]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Crazy Ex Girlfriend, End of the Movie, Episode: s11e10 My Struggle IV, F/M, I'm not impressed, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 08:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14052933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poolsidescientist/pseuds/poolsidescientist
Summary: A parody of https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9Rtvwu75K3I ('The End of the Movie' from Crazy Ex-Girlfriend if the link doesn't work). Because the X-Files is officially over and I had to make myself feel better somehow. I own neither series nor the song.





	The End of the Series

**Author's Note:**

> A parody of https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9Rtvwu75K3I ('The End of the Movie' from Crazy Ex-Girlfriend if the link doesn't work). Because the X-Files is officially over and I had to make myself feel better somehow. I own neither series nor the song.

So this is the end of the series  
Whoa Whoa Whoa  
But the X-files is not any series  
No No No No.

You want cohesive storytelling  
The way that most shows do.

You’re begging for answers,  
But Chris Carter has nothing for you.

The X-Files’s endless bullshit really just tests my patience  
It seem to get worse and worse over time.  
It’s not a carefully crafted story  
There no plan, it’s where plots go to die.

We’re only still here because we love MSR  
Still fans ask “Why the hell are we watching this show?”  
There is only bad writing and pain  
This show makes no narrative sense.

Nuhuh

We hold out for one final movie.  
Whoa Whoa Whoa  
If only to give the series back its soul.  
Whoa Whoa Whoa

But the truth is there’s no way Scully  
Would just give up on her son  
And also what the fuck happened  
To Reyes  
And Skinner????????

The X-Files’s endless bullshit really just tests my patience  
It seem to get worse and worse over time.  
There’s no show bible or basic logic  
No continuity, reason, or rhyme

Us fans love the characters  
We’re so frustrated  
That their choices make so little sense  
We all agree it’s really messed up  
That there’s been no kiss all year  
Ohhhhhhh  
Why not even one kiss this year???


End file.
